


I Solemnly Swear...pt1

by shniam



Series: I Solemnly Swear... [1]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: List Fic, M/M, Nipple Clamps, chicken breasts, promise list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a list</p><p>Nick sighed and stuck the sheet of paper on the fridge, using two of the novelty magnets his mum had got him from Skegness....</p><p>Something told him though, that he may need a bigger sheet of paper.</p><p>Nick had politely informed Louis that it was not acceptable to put nipple clamps on the dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Solemnly Swear...pt1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shnixangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/gifts).



> Based of a list I found when I was researching for another fic, the list itself screamed for a list fic and Shnixangel "encouraged" (read:pushed) me to write it.
> 
> If this list is yours, please let me know because I can't remember where I saw it and I would like to credit you (I do remember that your site was very informative!)

I solemnly swear that I will not...

• Put nipple clamps on the chicken breasts in his fridge.

Nick sighed and stuck the sheet of paper on the fridge, using two of the novelty magnets his mum had got him from Skegness. It wasn’t a list that he had expected he would have need to write but there was only so much he could put up with and now that the list was up he hoped that Louis would observe the rules, considering that he had agreed to them. Something told him though, that he may need a bigger sheet of paper.

///

It had started all quite innocently, Louis coming by with Harry and then they found themselves at several events that had seen them interacting on an actual friendly basis. 

Then Louis started coming by without Harry.

Then Louis started not going home at the end of the night.

///

Nick bought the nipple clamps when he discovered that Louis gave nipple twists in the hope that people would do the same to him.

What he didn’t expect was to open the fridge and find the clamps on the free range organic chicken breasts that he had bought to make a chicken tikka.

When he had got home, Louis had left to go to a photo-shoot for the new album. There was a note propped up against the kettle letting Nick know that Pig had been fed and walked, the bed stripped and the washing had been put on and should be ready to move to the tumble drier. Louis had written a rough time that he expected to be home, which gave Nick enough time to prepare the tikka so it was ready for when Louis got back. Knowing that Louis wouldn’t have thought to put clean bedding on, Nick went to the bedroom and pulled a duvet cover and sheet out of the airing cupboard and made the bed, picking up the discarded clothes Louis had left behind. Dumping the clothes in the laundry bin, he then went to take the wet washing out and turn the tumble drier on. Satisfied he had tidied up after Louis’ housework, Nick went to get the bits together for dinner. Once the paste was made, Nick went to get the chicken out of the fridge.

Firmly clamped on, and linking them together, were the nipple clamps from the shoe-box under the bed.

Banging his head on the fridge door, Nick took the chicken out and put it on the kitchen side. Pulling his phone out, Nick took a photo and sent it to Harry with the caption ‘look what your stupid arse friend did to dinner’.

Nick briefly debated if it would be ok to continue cooking but decided cooking would kill any germs. He pulled the clamps off and tipped the breasts onto the chopping board, slicing them up and coated them with the paste before placing them on a plate and putting them back in the fridge. As he was washing the chopping board up his phone pinged with a message.

‘don’t you mean what your fuck buddy/boyfriend did to dinner?’ has Harry's reply.

“Haha, very funny Harold.” Nick said out loud tossing the phone back onto the counter. Ignoring his phone, Nick carried on preparing dinner.

///

It was later that night, after they had eaten, that Nick politely informed Louis that it was not acceptable to use the nipple clamps on dinner.

Louis reasoned that they were breasts.

Nick calmly said, once more, that it was not acceptable and made Louis swear that he wouldn’t do it again.

Hence the list that was now on the fridge.

As he looked at it, Nick felt that they would need a bigger sheet of paper.

TBC...


End file.
